


Finally, I missed you

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Jaehyun's parents were a real blessing, and the offer to look after the kids for tonight was too tempting to resist.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 9
Kudos: 284





	Finally, I missed you

It's been more than 4 months since the last time they had time for themselves. 

Not even a "real date", just spending time together, doing nothing or talking about something that wasn't involved with the twins. 

Jaehyun's parents were a real blessing, and the offer to look after the kids for tonight was too tempting to resist. 

Both of them were a little wary of letting their children stay somewhere else without them, but they knew the babies would be in good hands, of course. 

Just like their first date, they watched a horror movie, this time a classic: Rosemary's Baby. 

It was fun, to be honest, and even a little scary. Jaehyun was proud that they didn't fall asleep. Being so tired and sleep deprived could make you do that at any second and chance you have. 

After the movie, they stayed on the couch, watching TV together while Jaehyun drank wine and Taeyong (who couldn't do the same) snacked on some popcorn. Not sweet, but fine. 

"I like that one, she looks cute" Jaehyun said, pointing to a actress on the TV. 

Frowning, Taeyong turned to look at him, coming out from his favorite place, the crook of Jaehyun's neck. 

"Out of a sudden? Why are you praising people like that?" he complained playfully, blinking sadly at his boyfriend, who just smiled and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

"Don't be jealous, I praise you all the time, too" Jaehyun murmured, nipping his lip before licking it, laughing when Taeyong let out a little "ow". 

Turning more in his direction, Taeyong's hands slowly moved from Jaehyun's cheek down to the man's neck, tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss. It was soft, loving. 

As great as usual, but this time, seeing as they were alone and it had been a while, Taeyong was dying for more. 

Jaehyun wasn't one to deny him. The man certainly had a thing for kisses and could probably spend the whole night just undoing Taeyong with them, lips and tongue working to taste him. 

Jaehyun kissed like he fucked. He gave it all just to make sure you'd have no shame by the end of it. Taeyong kissed a nice amount of people but he never met someone who could make him melt like his boyfriend did. 

He felt like a teenager sometimes, amazed at how they could spend so much time just kissing, hands clumsily trying to explore each other's body without starting anything they could not end. 

Today they could end it, however.

With a sweep of tongue across Taeyong's plump bottom lip, Jaehyun asked for entrance, making a pleased noise when his boyfriend opened his mouth slightly. 

It was just enough for him to suck onto Taeyong's tongue, satisfied with how the man gasped in surprise, moaning when Jaehyun licked into his mouth. 

Whimpering into the kiss, Taeyong felt himself harden up at the heated touches, Jaehyun's hands no longer resting on his waist, one exploring the skin under the shirt while the other one touched his legs, dragging the shorts up Taeyong's thigh. 

"I've been wanting to fuck you so badly, you have no idea" Jaehyun breathed out, peppering kisses against Taeyong's neck, falling into the sweet scent. "I wish I had enough time to press you against the wall and fuck you everyday, to feel you around me, moaning on my dick."

The dirty mouth was back. Taeyong was so happy he could cry. Maybe he will. 

He didn't want to fuck on the couch, though. It was too much work to clean it and he deserved a comfortable bed under him. 

"Wait," Taeyong gasped, trying to open his eyes but failing when Jaehyun licked his collarbone, biting the skin. "Wait, let's go to our bed first, okay?" he asked, moaning when Jaehyun nodded as he squeezed his ass. 

When they got into the room, Taeyong was surprised by Jaehyun cornering him, making him stay close to the door, waiting for him to move. "W-What's going on?" he asked, only for Jaehyun to smile innocently at him and kiss him again, this time placing one leg between Taeyong's, making the man moan loudly.

"I could fuck you against the door, what do you think?" Jaehyun whispered, pushing Taeyong up a little, as if about to carry him. "Make you stain the wood, a reminder of how much control I have over you. You'd let me, right?" 

Nodding eagerly, Taeyong threw his head back, grinding against the leg feeling wetness slowly dirtying his underwear. "Not today, though" Jaehyun said, pushing his boyfriend's shorts down till it was finally off of him. 

Pleased at the fact that currently Taeyong was pretty much limp on his arms, producing high pitched noises with each touch, Jaehyun smiled. "You're so good, always listening to me" he cooed, watching as the man flushed at the compliment.

From how Taeyong's hips were moving and how he whined and shivered against Jaehyun, he knew his boyfriend was about to come. 

The poor thing must have been desperate, Jaehyun thought.

"Are you going to come like this? Rubbing against me like a bitch in heat, love?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, the soft tone sounding strange when combined with the words said. Taeyong loved every second of this. 

"Yes, yes, just let me- a little more" he rambled, burying his face on Jaehyun's neck, tasting him, trying to tone down his noises. 

"No" Jaehyun said, holding his hips in place, shaking his head at how Taeyong's slick was now staining his jeans. Stepping back, the younger man raised an eyebrow when the other hissed angrily. 

"Be good for me and lay down, okay?" Taeyong knew that he wasn't really asking. It was an order. 

Deciding on humoring the man, he looked up through his lashes, dropping the attitude. "How do you want me, love?" 

Eyes darkening, Jaehyun breathed deeply, closing his eyes before smiling at Taeyong, trying to stay in control. "Take off that shirt and lay on your back." 

In seconds he had done what his boyfriend told him to, trying not to let his hand wander and just get over with it. It was too much, it almost felt like being in heat. Four months of looking but having no time to touch, of quick but hot kisses that left him wanting. 

Biting his lip, he waited patiently, observing how Jaehyun was slowly taking off his shirt and jeans, unbothered and uncaring at how Taeyong was at the brink of coming with no stimulation at all. 

When Jaehyun finally laid down on top of him, between his spread legs, Taeyong could only shiver at the sensation of the hot skin against his, moaning when he felt the man's erection, trying not to be embarrassingly loud when Jaehyun started kissing his neck again. 

"You smell so good" he breathed out, groaning when one of Taeyong's hands caressed his hair, trying to bring him closer. 

As much as he tried to sound and look composed, Jaehyun was feeling as desperate, if not even more than Taeyong. It wasn't a secret how much he wanted the man, even the simplest touches stirring him up. 

It was beautiful to see Taeyong trying to control himself, only to cry out every time Jaehyun's mouth placed kisses and bites on his neck, slowly making his way down to Taeyong's chest. 

Wincing, Taeyong gasped when the Jaehyun's finger brushed against his nipple, not really hurting, but still a little tender. 

"Is this okay?" Jaehyun asked, dark eyes staring at him, calm as ever. Taeyong was ashamed at how his scent got stronger, slick wetting his already ruined underwear. 

"You know...stuff...is going to come out, right? I didn't get to feed the twins today because they are out and-" Taeyong rambled, letting it go when the man said he didn't care about that. 

"It's, I-, it's fine then" Taeyong stammered, sucking on his own bottom lip when Jaehyun licked one nipple while staring at him. 

Taeyong blushed a deep red when he saw that Jaehyun's lips were shining, but not because of the saliva. "O-Oh, fuck" he gasped out, moaning shamelessly when the man sucked on the tight nub again, tweaking the other one with slender fingers. 

Moaning against Taeyong's skin, Jaehyun tried not to grind against the mattress under him, focusing on drawing out more pleasured sounds from his boyfriend's mouth, cock twitching every time the man whimpered or cried out, almost screaming his name. 

Thank God they had no neighbors to worry about. 

Taeyong's cock was hard and aching inside his boxers, hips moving instinctively each time Jaehyun sucked on his nipple, ashamed at how he squealed when the man turned to pay attention to the other nub. 

To be honest, he looked like a whole hot mess. Every part of his body felt sticky, and he couldn't care less about the uncomfortable feeling, only thinking about the way Jaehyun's tongue worked on his chest, wet lips wrapped around such sensitive place. 

Toes curling, he felt the pleasure building, gasping and panting, eyes rolling back. "Baby, baby, baby, I'm-" he tried, choking out a moan when Jaehyun sucked particularly hard, teeth grazing against the nipple. It hurt so good. 

Raising an eyebrow, Jaehyun stared at him, lazily licking the liquid that was dripping down his chest. He shivered as the man pushed himself down enough to slid his tongue from Taeyong's stomach up to the nipple again, moaning at the taste.

It was enough for him to tremble against the bed, body tightening up. 

"Jaehyun, oh, god, I'm-" Taeyong cried out loudly, eyes fluttering shut, spurting come inside his underwear, feeling a familiar wetness slowly dripping down his inner thighs. 

Jaehyun watched, dazed, as Taeyong moaned and tried to close his legs, hiccuping a sob when Jaehyun tried to keep them spread, to watch the other dirty himself. 

Ashamed, Taeyong flushed down to his chest and Jaehyun couldn't wait any longer. 

"I can't believe I-" Taeyong groaned in embarrassment, surprised when he saw that Jaehyun was not in the slightest upset or annoyed, but looking bothered and needy. The way the man's lips glistened being a reminder of the things they just had done, how Taeyong came just because of his boyfriend sucking on his nipples. Oh dear.

Pulling Jaehyun up, he kissed the man, trying to ignore the taste of his...anyway. 

Crying out, he winced a little when Jaehyun's hips slid against his crotch, half from over sensitivity, half from how everything felt wet and sticky. 

"Lay down here" Taeyong said, shivering at the touch of Jaehyun's heated lips sliding across his neck. 

"Why?" Jaehyun questioned lazily, sharp teeth grazing against the soft skin.

"I want to make you feel good too!" he whined, pleased when his boyfriend nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Confused, Taeyong sat up, sitting next to Jaehyun. "Why are you-"

"I want you on your knees for me" Jaehyun explained calmly, turning to give him a charming smile. "Will you get on your knees for me?" 

Taeyong knew it was too soon for him to get hard again, but, oh, his body was trying to. 

Getting up, he stood in front of Jaehyun, pleased at how the man's eyes seemed to take in every single detail of his body, even if he felt a little embarrassed. "You know I'd do anything for you." 

It was true. Taeyong was a fool in love, that was no secret. 

"Kneel." 

And he obeyed, now looking at Jaehyun's eyes through his lashes, a low moan escaping his mouth once the man grabbed his hair roughly. 

"Can I be rough with you?" Jaehyun asked, the corners of his lips raising in amusement when Taeyong nodded, whimpering at how he tugged on the dark strands. 

"You're my personal little whore, aren't you?" he cooed mockingly, letting out a mean laugh when Taeyong's hands went up to Jaehyun's thighs, desperately trying to feel more of him. 

They had talked about boundaries a lot of times. The first concern of Jaehyun when Taeyong first asked to be called those names was that he might offend or hurt the man. 

Taeyong had begged and whined, almost lost himself in pleasure once Jaehyun's patience ran thin and gave in. It was one of their best times together. 

With one hand, Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's chin, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. "Open that pretty mouth and suck my dick" he ordered boldly, after taking off his boxers. Gaping, Taeyong blinked at him. 

"Do you need me to draw it?" Jaehyun jeered, fingers digging painfully into Taeyong's cheeks. "I told you to open your mouth and suck me off."

Almost giddy, Taeyong nodded obediently, moaning when he first tasted the man, scalp hurting with how Jaehyun pulled on his hair, forcing him to take more.

Shivering, Jaehyun groaned, watching as Taeyong's lips stretched around his cock, tongue swirling against the shaft. "You're so good at this" he praised, closing his eyes in pleasure when his boyfriend whimpered, the sudden vibration making him gasp loudly. 

Jaehyun observed as Taeyong's hands roamed around his body, short nails running over his stomach, while the other hand caressed his thigh. 

Taking his time, Taeyong's mouth explored the skin, lips pressing kisses against Jaehyun's cock, sloppily enjoying what he hasn't had for months. 

It was almost obscene how into the whole thing Taeyong was, moaning shamelessly each time Jaehyun pushed his dick down the man's throat, making him choke messily. Tears were wetting Taeyong's lashes and pinkish cheeks, high pitched cries often escaping his mouth. 

"Are you hard again because of this? Because you like sucking my dick that much?" Jaehyun mocked, moaning once his boyfriend nodded eagerly, hand stroking the base of his cock. 

"What would everyone think if they saw you like this, huh? The proper and prim Taeyong. The good teacher, great dad on his knees just for me?" 

Coming up for air, Taeyong smiled, looking absolutely wrecked, debauched, just like how Jaehyun wanted him. "They would think the truth, love. That I'd do anything to please you."

Staring at Taeyong, heart pounding faster, Jaehyun pushed the man's head down again, this time thrusting roughly into the tight heat. He groaned each time Taeyong choked and tightened up around his cock, gasping when the man moaned because of the discomfort. 

Trying not to close his eyes with how good everything felt, Jaehyun focused on Taeyong, body coiling up, pleasure making him shiver and cry out with every slide of the man's mouth on his cock. 

"Look at me," he rasped out, trying to hold of his orgasm at the sight of Taeyong's lips around him, slicked and pink. "I'm going to cum inside your mouth and you're going to keep it there until I tell you to swallow, you hear me?"

"Yes, yeah, anything you want." Taeyong blabbed, head being held back teasingly by Jaehyun so he wouldn't be able to take the man inside his mouth again. 

Impatient, Taeyong looked up, swallowing nervously when he saw a dangerous glint in Jaehyun's dark eyes. 

Motioning for him to open his mouth, Jaehyun pushed his cock roughly inside the heat, moaning loudly each time Taeyong gagged and struggled to breathe, still moaning in pleasure even with the discomfort. 

Noises gradually getting higher and less contained, Jaehyun let himself go, body shaking at how good it felt to come after so long, because of the man he loved and lusted for. 

Even better was to see said man letting high pitched noises with every snap of his hips, reddish lips stretched around his dick, trying to keep every single drop of Jaehyun's cum in his mouth, legs shaking. 

"Fuck, baby, shit, you're so damn good" Jaehyun moaned out, "Look at you, so fucking pretty." 

Taeyong felt his body warming at the praise, hands against Jaehyun's thighs, feeling the muscle tensing up with the intensity of the orgasm, almost uncomfortable at how turned on he already was, underwear still very much soaked in his own fluids. 

Eyes fluttering open, Jaehyun breathed heavily, feeling dazed when he saw how Taeyong looked on his knees for him, cheeks red and mouth shut, full of his come.

"Come up here," he whispered, observing as Taeyong tumbled, legs unsteady as Jaehyun motioned for him to sit on the middle of the bed. 

"Show me" Jaehyun ordered. 

Obeying, Taeyong opened his mouth, pleased once Jaehyun patted his cheek, praising him again. 

"Do it. Swallow it now."

Of course he did so, letting out a squeak of surprise when Jaehyun kissed him, gasping at the feel of the tongue against his, soft lips massaging his own. 

Laying down on top of him, Jaehyun's fingers toying with the waistband of Taeyong's underwear, asking into the kiss if he could do it. 

With a muffled yes, Taeyong agreed, raising his hips, feeling the fabric sliding down his legs. 

"You look like a mess" Jaehyun laughed, wincing when his boyfriend pinched him. 

"Try to come inside your pants and let it dry there and see if you aren't going to look like a mess too." 

Shrugging, Jaehyun clicked his tongue, reaching for the lube and condoms, throwing it next to them. 

"It's a very pretty mess, love, and you clearly like it" he teased, fingers brushing against the hard cock pressing against Taeyong's stomach. 

Mouth parting in pleasure at the faint touch, Taeyong tried to glare at his boyfriend, gasping when Jaehyun sucked a nipple into his mouth, moaning at the taste. 

Grabbing the bottle, Jaehyun coated lube all over his fingers, rubbing the sticky substance around the pinkish entrance, feeling it flutter, low pitched cries escaping Taeyong's mouth. 

"I- I don't really think we need any lube" Taeyong stuttered, sucking his bottom lip inside his mouth, only for Jaehyun to ignore him and place a hickey inside his thigh.

"Are you even listening to me?" Taeyong asked, indignant, yelping when Jaehyun hummed and placed Taeyong's legs over his shoulders, tongue slowly making its way down his thigh, lips around the fluttering hole, holding his boyfriend's legs tighter once the man started squirming. 

"God, Jaehyun, the fuck, warn me-" Taeyong tried to scold him, moaning loudly, eyes shut, a hand desperately trying to reach Jaehyun's hair. 

Uncaring, Jaehyun buried his face between the cheeks, licking a wide strip over the entrance before spitting on it. 

It's one of the hottest things ever, Taeyong thinks, mind floating, panting and crying out with every touch. 

The sounds are obscene, just like Taeyong have been wanting and needing it to be. How many times in these last 4 months has he thought about this happening, he can't remember. 

Saliva dripping down his chin, Jaehyun fucks into Taeyong with his tongue restlessly, moaning at the taste of the man and how much slick he's producing because of him, soaking the sheets under them. 

Pulling on his boyfriend's hair, Taeyong whined, back arching, almost letting out a squeal when said man pushes a long finger inside him. It's not enough, but it feels so damn good. 

Along with his tongue, Jaehyun is now fucking the man under him with his finger, feeling every twitch and how tight he is. 

He can't help but think how mindblowing it will feel once he pushes his cock inside the smaller man, pressing him down against the bed, making him take it until he begs and cries. 

"Please, please, Jae, please, more, more" Taeyong babbles, pushing down onto the finger, feeling his cock twitch with every thrust, but not wanting to touch it yet. It feels too good to end it like that. 

After minutes, long ones, Jaehyun is still teasing him, starving off his orgasm each time he feels the tingling going down to his toes. 

Taeyong sincerely thinks that he might come with just a kiss.

Now desperate, he yelled curses, eyes filled with tears every time Jaehyun ignored him and ate him out harder, fucked him deeper. 

Annoyed, Taeyong let out a frustrated noise. "Look, one finger is what you put inside a ring. Inside me you better put at least three, you hear me?" he blurted out, gasping when he noticed the words that just came out of his mouth, watching as Jaehyun cackled. 

"Well," Jaehyun said, "you're really needing it, I guess?" 

Groaning, Taeyong hid his face behind his hands, mortified when Jaehyun laughed at him. He blushed even harder when he saw that Jaehyun's face was almost entirely coated with his fluids, slick shining against his cheeks and lips. 

The man looked too content at the sake of his suffering.

"Oh, baby, don't be upset, big daddy is putting more fingers inside you, okay?" Jaehyun cooed teasingly, laughing more when Taeyong slapped his head. "Stop calling yourself like that!" 

Pouting, Jaehyun rubbed the 'sore' spot. "Stop this abuse!" he exclaimed, pushing another finger before Taeyong could answer him coherently. 

As expected, his boyfriend moaned and shook against the bed, glaring at Jaehyun before crying out at how he wiggled and moved his fingers expertly, pressing against the spots that made him see stars and black dots. 

"I'm going to make you cum one more time before we fuck, you hear me?" Nodding, Taeyong gripped the sheets harder, hips stuttering when Jaehyun started using his tongue on him again. 

"I'm already close, please let me-" 

"Take it and stop being so demanding. You're so ungrateful, baby boy!" Jaehyun mocked, thumbing the tip of Taeyong's cock and stroking it slowly, sucking on his balls before sliding down and tasting him again. 

Hand against his mouth, Taeyong cried out loudly, coming the exact minute Jaehyun pushed a third finger inside his ass, wetness all over the man's hands, cock still hard as he trembled and screamed in pleasure. 

"Oh my god, jesus christ!" he panted, legs shaking at how Jaehyun kept on fucking him with the fingers, lazily but still pressing the sensitive places. 

"You gonna give me another one" Jaehyun mumbled absentmindedly, turning him onto his stomach, hands bringing Taeyong's hips closer to his own. 

Shaking his head, Taeyong panted against the bed. "No, I don't think I can- fuck!" The fingers were inside him again, Jaehyun not caring one bit at how he couldn't form sentences anymore, practically drooling and crying out into his arm. 

Humming, Jaehyun pushed a fourth finger. "Say the safeword, then."

As much as this felt torturous, Taeyong couldn't and wouldn't say their safeword.

Firstly, because he was too busy feeling Jaehyun's palm coming down onto his ass, the sting making him roll his eyes in pleasure. 

Secondly, because he just didn't want to. 

"Nothing?" 

"Then you are giving me another one." 

Taking back his fingers, Jaehyun put on the condom. They didn't have the luxury of forgetting about it and being irresponsible. 

"Come on, on your hands and knees" Jaehyun ordered, pulling Taeyong up by his hair when he took too long, arms and legs unsteady. 

"You look great like this, my love. If I could, I'd definitely knock you up again." 

Taeyong wasn't joking when he confirmed Doyoung's suspicions about all the men he fucked having a breeding kink. Jaehyun, though, was on another level of dirtiness.

"Fill you up again, make everyone know I was the one who made you like that, what do you think?" Jaehyun asked, chuckling when Taeyong nodded, moaning at the other slap that landed on his ass. "Tell me you want it, come on."

"Yeah," he breathed out, "Yeah, I want it, -fuck - I want you to fuck your cum into me so bad" Taeyong begged, gasping at the way Jaehyun groaned and started pushing his cock inside the twitching entrance.

"I know you do, your angelic face can't fool me, love. I know you touched yourself these last months thinking about it, didn't you? Thought of me coming inside you, of my cum sliding down your thighs again" he murmured, placing kisses against his back, little by little getting inside Taeyong. 

"Wait, wait" Taeyong winced. It had been a while after all. 

Worried, Jaehyun frowned. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked, biting his lip when Taeyong squirmed, trying to get more comfortable.

"No, no it's all fine...just wait a little? Just for me to get used to it again" Taeyong said, looking back, trying to press a kiss against Jaehyun's lips, smiling when the man responded to it, reaching up to caress his hair. 

After a few minutes of not moving, Taeyong felt like it was time to hurry the process up, since he was quite interested on getting the real thing going. 

"Move, come on" Taeyong demanded, mouth opening with no sound coming out of it when Jaehyun pushed the rest of his cock inside him. 

He felt full, and even after all the fingers that were once inside him, Taeyong couldn't help but also feel the stretch, a faint burning pain on his back. 

It hurted just like he needed it. 

"Four months and you are this tight, the fuck?" Jaehyun breathed out, moaning when Taeyong clenched around his dick. 

"It might feel good for you but don't let it happen again" he deadpanned, frowning a little when Jaehyun moved even deeper inside him.

"Is it hurting too much? Why do I feel like I'm taking your virginity?" Jaehyun asked, squeaking at how Taeyong tried to attack him again. "I'm just asking!"

"It's not hurting that much, it's...just a little? Definitely not like taking it up the ass for the first time, believe me. Now move!"

Grumbling, Jaehyun did so, holding onto his waist tightly, low moans echoing through the room. Hair completely wet, he could feel the little drops of sweat sliding down his back, eyes focused at how Taeyong whimpered and threw his head back, lips parted in pleasure. 

"Is it feeling better?" 

"Yes, baby, yes, it is, keep going like that" Taeyong cried out, head now resting on his forearms, back arching each time Jaehyun hit his ass, kneading the skin roughly just how he liked it. 

"Hit me more, fuck me up" Taeyong moaned, earning desperate grunts from his boyfriend, who pulled him up by his hair again, thrusting harder.

Panting against his ear, Jaehyun growled. "You want me to hurt you, huh?" he asked, fingers digging painfully into his waist. 

That would leave some nasty marks. 

Grabbing his chin, Jaehyun forced Taeyong to look at him, hips still snapping sharply against his, cock hitting a place that made him tremble, drool and cry at the same time. 

"I'm gonna fuck you silly, hit your ass and pretty face until both of them ache, to make everyone ask why you can't sit down properly, why is your face so red."

Reaching down to jack himself off, Taeyong got his hand swatted off by his boyfriend, who turned him on his back and pushed into him again. 

With one hand, Jaehyun grabbed his leg, positioning it on his shoulder, spreading the smaller man open for him.

"I think I'm going to cum-" 

A sting on his cheek shut him up momentarily, mouth quickly producing a high pitched moan at the slap. "You're doing it when I tell you to" Jaehyun whispered, kissing him as if starving. 

Whimpering into the kiss, Taeyong tried to keep up with the pace, throwing his head back in pleasure when Jaehyun moaned against his mouth, hips stuttering. 

"Slap me again, come on" Taeyong taunted, dark hair matted against his face, toes curling as his boyfriend did what he asked perfectly, doing it just enough to feel good.

Seeing how tired Jaehyun looked, muscles tightening up, Taeyong could tell the man was about to cum, which was great because he didn't know for how much longer he could keep going without exploding. It felt like it. 

"Jae, Jaehyunie, please come for me, come for me, mmh?" Taeyong moaned, big, dark eyes staring into Jaehyun's dazed ones, observing as the man stared at his lips, leaning down to kiss it before crying out. 

"You can cum now" Jaehyun panted, eyes squeezing shut as Taeyong let himself go, making a mess on his own stomach, wetness dripping down Jaehyun's cock and balls, making the man groan and come inside the condom. 

"Oh, oh, baby, shit, you're fucking tight" Jaehyun moaned loudly, hips moving messily now, trying to prolong the feeling as much as possible. 

Mouth open, Taeyong cried out, still coming, twitching and trembling with every movement, leg sliding from Jaehyun's shoulder. 

Whole body quivering, he could only breathe shakily, trying to close his legs and stop the stimulation, but failing in doing so.

Arms shaking, Jaehyun laid down on top of Taeyong, pulling out and feeling the man still shaking occasionally. 

Minutes later, Taeyong protested at the heavy weight on top of him, grumbling when Jaehyun hugged him tighter, uncaring at how hot the room was because of them having sex. 

After much complaints, Jaehyun got off of Taeyong, throwing the used condom into the trash bin, rolling his eyes playfully as Taeyong ordered him to turn the AC on. 

"I need to shower. Right now. God, I'm so gross." 

"Okay, I'm going with you" Jaehyun perked up, earning a huff from his boyfriend.

"Jaehyun, I can't cum again, we aren't having shower or bath sex."

Deflating, the younger man pouted petulantly. "I never said anything about fucking...I just want to cuddle..." he said innocently, blinking at the other.

Sitting up, Taeyong stared at him in disbelief. "Sure. Of course, I know this look in your eyes, Jaehyun."

Raising his hands defensively, Jaehyun still tried. "Come on, love. Let me spend some time at the bathtub with you, mmh?"

Sighing, Taeyong nodded. "No funny business."

"Of course, love!" 

As expected, they only came out of the bathroom two hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it before my bday ends! This is a gift for myself bc I didn't give up I guess jshsjs
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
